emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2323 (12th February 1998)
Plot Paddy is having to throw out his specimen animal organs which he rescued from the incinerator at vets school. Butch wants to look after them. Rachel has had to ask Chris to look after Joseph for the day because her childminder is ill. Viv and Kelly have a rare nice moment together. Kelly then sees Mandy and tells her that she has told Chris about being pregnant. She is waiting for his response. Tony is ordering his first group of managers around in the village. Butch and Sam have set up a freak show. Kelly refuses to look after Joseph for Chris. Kim takes over. Steve finally comes to see Kim. She is fuming with him for his involvement with Alex. Zoe visits Outhwaite. Kelly demands to know what Chris is going to do about her pregnancy. He wants to know whether he is the father. He thinks that she has been sleeping with Roy and laughs when she says that Roy is just a chauffeur. Chris tells Kelly that she is beautiful. he agrees that he will help her get an abortion. Kathy invites Sam to do some more reading with Alice tonight. Tony orders his group around as if they are in the army. Kim notices that Kelly has been crying and asks if Chris has been bothering her. Tony's group have escaped to the pub. Steve lies to Kim and tells her that he was not involved with Alex at all, he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Kim believes him. Lyn and Kirsty are eating in the wine bar with their mum. Marlon is nervous when he is introduced to Heather. Alice reads to Sam. He gets worried because he can't help her. Butch delivers a letter to Outhwaite from Kim. Lisa is worried because Sam seems keen on Kathy. Mandy is unsettled in her job. The Hutchinsons wait for Outhwaite outside his house. Lyn finds him unconscious on the floor of one of the barns. She also reads the letter from Kim which gives Outhwaite notice on his farm. Cast Regular cast *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Anthony Cairns - Edward Peel *Kim Tate - Claire King *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Lyn Hutchinson - Sally Walsh *Heather Hutchinson - Siobhan Finneran *Kirsty Hutchinson - Anne Marie Jowett *Will Cairns - Paul Fox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville Guest cast *Alfie Cryer - Anthony Watson *Mark Caygill - Trevor Dwyer-Lynch *Jed Outhwaite - Tony Melody Notes *First appearance of Kirsty Hutchinson. *This is the last episode which featured scenes filmed in Esholt, West Yorkshire until the episode Inside The Mind of Dementia which aired on 20th December 2016. Category:1998 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes